1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pocket-folding devices and more particularly to a new and improved pocket-folding device for automatically folding a pocket blank and positioning the folded pocket at a predetermined location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of pocket-folding devices are known in the prior art which are used to prepare pockets for attachment to pocket-carrying articles. For the most part, these prior art devices involve folding the pocket edges mechanically with cams or other elements that provides substantially a straight fold but which fold subsequently becomes slightly misaligned and requires adjustment by hand. While the operation of these devices adequately accomplishes the intended objective, the operation is rather slow because of the need to make manual adjustments to the folds in the pocket after the machine has cycled.
Other folding devices involve linear metallic or plastic strips configured to cause moving fabric to turn on itself prior to introduction to a sewing mechanism. These successfully operate to sew fabric edges, unfortunately a manual operation is usually required thereafter to apply and sew the article to another surface.
Thus there has been a need for a more rapid and reliable device to eliminate the manual movement and adjustment of a folded pocket to be sewn to a pocket-carrying article that is associated with prior art devices. The present invention has been designed and configured to address this need.